Renaissance
by Luna Lucian dream
Summary: Quand les chevaliers d'or reviennent à la vie, quand quelqu'un joue à cupidon, quand l'amour et l'amitié s'emmêlent, quand un secret caché est dévoilé sa donne SA !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yuki946

Couple : je dirai du Camus x Milo, Saga x Mu, Dm x Aphrodite, et encore pleins d'autres

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne sont pas à moi ! ce qui est fort dommage

* * *

_**POV….**_

Trahir, tuer, combattre, faire couler le sang encore du sang toujours du sang, rouge encore rouge toujours rouge jamais… jamais ne nous seront pardonner, nous avons commis l'ultime crime, nous nous somme battue contre nos compagnons… nous en avons même tué, pécher… nous avons commis le pécher ultime utiliser se qui ne devais l'être, poser la main sur la personne que nous devions jamais faire couler le sang, protection nous devions lui apporté nous nous l'avons condamné, mais peut être que grâce a notre ultime sacrifice nous pourrions peut être apporter une aide, nous ouvrirons peut être une porte pour la victoire, mais a quelle prit nous l'avons ouverte cette porte, nous ne savons pas ou nous somme mais il y a une chose que nous somme certain de savoir nous somme on paix notre âme et calme rien ici na cette aura de haine ou de colère non ici n'est que sérénité

Ils aiment cette sensation mais ils sont aussi inquiet qu'est t'il arriver aux autre ?

Ou sont-ils ? Avaient il gagner ? Leur sacrifice avait-il porté ses fruits ? Rien.

Aussi parfait cet endroit puisse être l'interrogation ranger certain, la peur pour leur proche tuer a petit feu les autres, mais ne sont ils pas mort ? Peut être qu'ils étaient

vivant ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas pouvoir se parler ou se voire, car oui ils ne pouvaient ni parler ni voire leur compagnon d'arme, ils pouvaient juste se sentir et dans certain moment pourvoir parler par télépathie mais rarement de plus en plus rarement. Ils c'était longtemps demander si se n'était pas l'œuvre de d'un de leur frère mais non se n'était pas le cas lui même lu l'avais crue pendant un bout de temps mais non se n'était pas lui il avait bien essayé de se libérer mais rien

Depuis combien de temps ils étaient la, sa rien ni personne ne le savaient la panique commencer à les gagner ils étaient bien ici mais ils voulaient rentrer…mais

Comment ….

Le temps passe enfin s'il existe ici soudain une lumière les aveugle une douleur les traverse

Ils avaient mal à la tête ils ne pouvaient bougés sans souffrirent ils essayaient de se rappeler de quelque chose mais rien soudain la lumière se fit dans leurs esprit ils étaient devant le mur des lamentations entrain de dire adieu aux bronze puis ils essayèrent de le détruire grâce à la flèched'Aioros ensuite….ah oui ! Le néant ou ils étaient restés mais maintenant ou étaient ils ? Et Athéna ? Les bronzes que leurs étaient il arrivés ? Ils devaient faires un effort pour eux, après maintes effort douloureux ils réussirent à ouvrir les yeux puis a bouger leurs corps endolorie

La première chose qu'ils virent fut une lumière aveuglante puis petit à petit ils réussirent a s'habitués a elle, Ils purent constatés qu'ils étaient sur des lits cette pièce C'ETAIT l'INFIRMERI

Ils étaient revenus! Ils devaient rêver c'était sa oui ils rêvaient mais comment ? Il éteint morts mais on a mal quand on est mort ? NON ! Alors sa voulais dire qu'Ils étaient vivant mais comment ?

_**POV MU **_

Après m'être retourné non sans douleurs je constante que je suis a l'infirmerie comme les autres d'ailleurs on se souvient de tout se qui c'est passé pendant notre "mort" si on peut l'appeler comme sa j'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et tombe sur le visage…..de Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryuu et Ikki et surtout celui d'Athéna alors on a réussi chaque chevalier se lève et se met a genou malgré la douleur de chaque membre de notre corps on le fait

Je crois que je suis entrain de rêver sa doit être cela

_**POV CAMUS **_

Je regarde celui qui ce rapproche le plus de mon fils, il a grandi tout comme ses frères oui c'est exactement cela il a grandi, mais il reste un enfant seulement un enfant qui a grandi trop vite, un enfant ne tue pas ne combat pas alors que les jeune de son âge s'amuser lui commencer déjà a apprendre des technique bien dangereuse, alors que eux vivait leurs premier amour lui avait tué le sien, c'est bien cruelle mais réaliste il avait un devoir a accomplir une destiné a vivre, un long chemin a parcourir, et il a réussie mon élève…. non mon compagnon d'arme a bien grandi oui

_**POV SAGA **_

Je regarde celle que j'aurai du protéger je regarde celle qui a donner sa vie, je regarde celle que j'ai failli tuer a l'âge ou elle était encore qu'une enfant mais ne l'était elle pas toujours une enfant avec une conscience de déesse

Les remords me tuent, quand on était dans cet univers déjà j'avais pris le temps de bien réfléchir, ma discision est prise, j'en est déjà que trop fait, déjà trop vécu…j'ai voulue tuer a qui j'aurai tout donnez, j'ai tué mon frère, tuer mon meilleur ami et menez a mort de jeune bronze

Je ne mérite pas cette nouvelle vie si c'est vraiment une nouvelle chance qu'on nous accorde

_**POV KANON **_

Je regarde mon frère, je sens comme je sais a ce qu'il pense notre lien est peut être fragilisé mais il reste la même lors ce que j'étais chez Poséidon je te sentais tout, sa culpabilité sa douleur, son mal être…..tout

Ce n'est pas a lui de porter se fardeaux ni a moi c'est a nous de le faire

C'est ma faute comme la sienne, cette armure nous a séparer mais pourra elle nous réunir a nouveau ? Je me demande si il se souvient de notre complicité, de nos moments que solitudes, des moments ou on se réconforter ou si l'un de nous faisait un cauchemar l'autre le sentait aussi tôt et venait se glissez dans le lit et les bras de l'autre

T'en souviens tu Saga ?

_**POV DM**_

Nous revoilà revenu au point de départ, je regarde les autres qui comme moi on baisser les yeux, je me demande ce qui va nous arriver maintenant que nous ne somme plus des chevaliers, nous avons utilisé ce qu'on nous avait formellement interdit de faire, on a même tué Athéna. Je me tourne vers Aphrodite nos regards se croise lui aussi est perdu….qu'allons nous devenir ? Pourquoi somme nous même revenu ? Je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir

_**POV MILO**_

Je regarde notre déesse tout comme les autres enfin ceux qui ne regarde pas le sol ou qui ce regarde les uns les autres, nous avons beaucoup a nous reprocher mais je tien a assumer mes responsabilités je ne regrette qu'une chose lui….je le regarde il ne le sait pas mais je sens parfaitement sa culpabilité ces peur comme tout les autres sentiments qui le range de l'intérieur j'aimerai tant lui dire mais j'ai peur si peur de le perdre….si tu savais si seulement

Je me fis interrompre par celle qui détient notre destin au creux de ces mains

La première chose que je tiens à vous dire c'est merci, merci pour tout sans vous sans ce que vous avez fait je ne serai ni moi ni les autres ici

Sa doit être une blague elle nous remercie après tout se qu'on a fait j'ai utilisé la technique interdite et….je ne mérite plus mon rang de chevalier d'Or enfaite je ne mérite aucun rang, Athéna elle même la interdite je ne suis plus un chevalier, je dois rêver

Les autres sont dans le même état que moi, _on ne le mérite pas_

_**FIN DES POVS**_

Les chevaliers regarde leur déesse choqué ils ne pouvaient croire les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer

Saga se lève marche vers elle ignorant la douleur de son corps

- Déesse vous ne pensez pas…..

- Saga je sais bien à quoi tu pense seulement la raison de votre acte et le plus important vous m'avez sauvé

- Nous vous avons tué déesse

- Pour me permettre d'aller vers Hadès

- Sa ne change pas le fait que….

- Sa change tout

Shion se lève aussi et va vers sa déesse il était entièrement d'accord avec lui

- Déesse Saga a raison

- Shion je suis si heureuse de te voir, bon retour parmi nous

- Merci princesse mais…

- Il n ya pas de mais Shion tout est revenu comme avant la guerre est terminé la paix et instauré pour au moins les Cinque siècles à venir

- Vous voulez dire que….

- On a réussie à faire un "traité" de paix avec Hadès et puis il lui faudra un ou deux siècles pour réparer les enfers et son corps

- Et nous ? _s'enquit Aiolia _

- Que veux-tu dire Aiolia

- On a…

- Vous aussi Mu, vous aussi vous n'avez fait que me protéger

Nous somme heureux de vous revoir enfin parmi nous

- Nous aussi déesse, nous aussi

La paix était enfin revenue au sanctuaire mais cela sera de même dans le cœur de ces valeureux chevaliers ?

* * *

Vous verrez cela au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 01

**Titre : Renaissance **

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
**Auteur :** Yuki-946

**Note :** je sais que c'est plein de fautes mais c'est ma première fic donc pardon !

* * *

Le Sanctuaire.

Sa statue d'Athéna, ses Chevaliers, son cimetière, ses arènes, ses escaliers, ses colonnes….Et ses temples écroulés…

C'est la seule chose a la quelle pensa Milo en prenant une gigantesque colonne dans ses bras pour la mettre dans un coin spécialement aménagé pour sa, Athéna après leur résurrection mystérieuse avait tenu à tout reconstruire mais en mieux ! Fini les bougies malodorante, l'eau froide qui met une heure à chauffer en plein hiver, Les brulures a minuit a cause d'encore ces fichu bougies faute de ne pas avoir d'électricité ! Fini aussi la chaleur étouffante et le froid glaciale maintenant Athéna a décidé de faire les choses en grand si elle devait rénover autant bien le faire ! Elle a décidé d'introduire tout ce qui va leur facilité la vie de l'électricité jusqu'à gaz !

- C'n'est pas parce que vous êtes chevaliers que vous devez suivre les règles de la chevalerie que vous êtes coupé du reste du monde que vous devez vivre comme a la près histoire !

Autant dire que personne n'a eu d'objection surtout le pauvre Shaka qui fait du camping chez les autres depuis que son temple ressemble plus à un chantier qu'a un majestueux temple qui faisait peur au plus courageux même si les pierres était vielles de cent ans !

Milo secoua la tête en étouffant un rire

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Milo se retourna pour faire face a son meilleur ami j'ai nommé MR. Iceberg

- Je pense au pauvre Shaka

- Maintenant que tu le dit il a passé la nuit ou cette fois ?

- Humm…je crois que c'était au temple d'Athéna

- Encore ?

- C'est que la troisième fois

- Sa te semble pas bizarre ?

- Pas vraiment, il a déjà squatté presque au moins 5 Cinque fois chez presque tout le monde donc….

Milo regarda Camus il semblé préoccupé

- Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

- Non rien, viens faut continuer

Milo hoche la tête pas vraiment convaincu mais il continua a ramené les colonnes

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui chevaliers

Saga partie vers les autres chevaliers trop loin qui pour les prévenir aussi et c'est consterné qu'il les trouva entrain de "joué"

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Ben on s'amuse

- On doit reconstruire les temples pas les détruire !

Kanon qui était avec eux éclata de rire

- Mais décrispe toi mon frère ! Et puis on nous a demandé de le faire on sui juste les ordres !

Saga les regarda puis hocha la tête

- Puis que c'est ordre je peux le faire aussi non ?

Mu le regarda et souri

- Oui toi aussi

- celui qui réussi à faire le plus grand trou dans le mur, tout le monde donne une note sur la taille du trou

Tout les autres approuve, désireux de montré leur force eux aussi

- Non

Tout le monde se retourna vers le vénéré maitre des glace, Mu le regarda étonné même lui l'un des plus sage des chevaliers voulait bien jouer

- Pourtant sa a l'air amusant

Camus lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre

- Je ne peux pas détruire de mur, je gèle mais ne détruis pas

Un grand silence s'installe

- Alors tu seras un des juges ?

- Ta dit que tout le monde donnera une note donc tout le monde est juge Saga.

Un autre silence pesant s'installa, Camus soupira puis alla s'installer sur une colonne renversé

- Je reste ici

Tout le monde partie gêné par le regard noir que leur lance le chevalier du verseau mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que camus était plus amusé qu'en colère

Un par un les chevaliers on commencé à attaquer les murs alors que chacun donne une note

- Lightning Plasma

- Pas mal le trou

- J'avoue

- Je dirai 16/20

- Juste 16 ? Sa mériterai un bon 19

- Seki Shiki Meikai Ha

- Rassure moi tu na pas envoyé le mur dans le puits des mort

-….

-…

-…

- DM !

- Bon bon je le vais le ramener une seconde !

- Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha

- 19 !

- Avec l'attaque d'Aldébaran ? Je dirai moins

- je dois prendre ca comment à ton avis ?

- Mais naaan ils sont gentil la ! Tu commence juste a fatigué c'est normal

- Je te rappelle que tu es un des plus vieux Aioros

- Na désolé mais je te rappelle aussi que j'ai 20 ans pas comme certains

Aioros regarda Saga qui jusque la n'avait rien dit ce derniere se retourna vers lui avant de le foudroyer du regard et détourner la tête amusant ainsi Aioros qui se faisait un plaisir depuis leur résurrection de lui menais la vie dur bien sur gentiment

- Galaxian explosion!

Un petit sifflement admiratif suivit sa prestation.

Camus qui tout le monde croyais qu'il allait ce faire un plaisir de donné une mauvaise note a tout le monde mais ce ne fut pas le cas plusieurs Chevaliers applaudirent doucement avec lui.

- Chapeau….

- Joli….

- Sérieux, tu t'es défoncé là…

- MON SOL ! Protesta énergiquement Shaka.

- MAIS QUESQUE VOUS FAITES ! J'avais dit juste UN MUR pas de tout détruire !

Shion les regarda baisser la tête comme des enfants pris en train de volé un cookie sous les protestations du pauvre Shaka car c'était bien son temple qui servais d'arène aux grands chevaliers plus si grands que sa et les cris énergiques de l'artisan oui c'est vraiment, vraiment difficile de travailler avec des supeeeerrrr chevaliers supeeeerrrr fortttt malgré que sa rapport bien il va devoir tout refaire mais flute quoi ! Tout ce travaille gâché il en aura presque pleuré!

- Les enfants ce n'est pas le moment d'embêter le gentil Mr

Tout les chevaliers le regarder comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser avant de soupirer

- Nous ne somme plus des enfants Shion

- Pour mo si DM

- Mais….

- Pas de mais !

Tous secouèrent la tête devant le regard amusé de leur grand pop parce que oui c'était têtu un mouton !

- Bon assez rigoler faut arranger tout sa donc au boulot !

- Oui chef !

Les chevaliers les plus hum….insolant ? C'étaient mis au garde a vous, cette fois se fut au tour du grand pop et au autre d'être exaspérer par leur comportement

**Un peu plus loin non enfaite beaucoup plus loin sous la mer au fin fond de la terre **

Un bruit d'agacement retenti non mais il venait juste de reprendre conscience qu'ils devaient TOUS même eux tout reconstruire c'était le travaille des serviteurs des spectres ben oui vous croyais que c'était qui ? Humm…des spectres de bas étages pas celui des juges ! Un immense pilier dans le bras le regard embrumé par la fatigue le surplis crasseux et la sueur faisait se coller un peu plus ses vêtements et le surplis en même temps ce qui était plutôt douloureux

- J'EN AI MARRE !

Tous les pauvres spectres qui étaient à proximité avait sursauté avant l'exclamation du juge la pièce était silencieuse très silencieuse !

- Rhadamanthe !

- Quoi encore ? !

- Tu t'es vue ?

- Sympa mais et toi tu t'es vue aussi ?

- Je sais bien que j'ai rien d'un spectre digne de mon rang mais arrête de te plaindre on est tous dans le même sac !

- Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est quand même….humiliant ?

- Plus qu'humiliant, allez viens faut aider Minos la salle du trône ne ressemble plus a rien et l'autre cru…. Hum…Dame Pandore ne veut pas se

- Casser un angle alors qu'elle vient juste de se faire une manucure !

Rhadamanthe le regarda avec pitié, lui aussi se demande comment leur maitre permettait encore a la cru…Pandore de rester encore avec eux, elle les avait trahie après tout ! Ah en plus elle vient juste de faire sa manucure ? Et eux alors ? Ils viennent juste de revenir même pas le temps de prendre un bon bain ou de dire Ouf que déjà ils se sont fait torturer par Hadès pour ensuite tout arrangés dans les enfers afin d'accueillir les âmes plus vite ils avaient déjà du retard a cause de tout le tapage qu'avais engendré la guerre contre Athéna

Revenons-en à Athéna en plus d'avoir perdu contre elle, en plus d'avoir détruit les enfers et le "paradis" elle a demandé une compensation oui vous avez bien comprit ! Tout ses chevaliers tous sans exception sa aussi ca a donné pas mal de travailler entre retrouver les âmes les sortir de prison sans les exploser (faut pas en demandé beaucoup nan plus !) et tout sa dans un temps limité d'une journée pourquoi la MORT était aussi cruelle

Minos soupire en soulevant le trône éventré, faudrait penser à en acheter un autre pensa il tout en grimaçant il se rappela que ce trône était une légende depuis qu'il était au service de Hadès (depuis le temps mythologique soit disant en passant) il n'avait jamais changé de trône il allait être en colère sa c'est sure ! Et sa encore leur retombé dessus.

- Ou allons nous trouver un trône comme celui la ?

- En Grèce mon seigneur

Minos se retourna vers Valentine, il fronça les sourcilles avant de lui demander avant de reprendre

- Ou l'a tu vue ?

- Une vielle boutique avant la guerre contre Athéna

- Bien appelle Rhadamanthe et Eaque

- A vos ordre mon seigneur

Bon ils allaient désobéir au ordre d'Hadès, abandonner leur troupes et surtout aller prés de l'ennemie Hadès les protège qu'ils ne rencontrent pas leur ennemi se sera la fin ou peut être le début de la fin pour eux

- Minos on n'a pas que sa a faire tu veux quoi ?

- Je te laisse voir de tes propres yeux

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux vers les marches qui mènent au si précieux trône d'Hadès trône qui en avait vue de tous les couleurs ! Puis comme Eaque palie il passa du rouge de la colère au blanc de l'inquiétude puis a résignation

- Cette fois on est fichu

Eaque venait de dire tout haut ce que les autres serviteurs et spectres pensait tout bas

- Je crois qu'on aurait du rester mort

- La ta raison

- Même si, il nous aurait ramené juste pour le plaisir de nous voir en serviteur entrain de dépoussiérer les salles

- Minos je me répète mais on fait quoi ?

- Valentine ma dit qu'il y en avait un sosie en Grèce

- PAS QUESTION !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Eaque mais c'est la seule solution

- Mais….

- Mieux vaut y'aller maintenant

Eaque soupira mais qu'avais il fait pour mérité sa !

- Valentine vient avec nous et montre nous ou c'est

- Bien mon seigneur, mais avant je crois que vous heu….

- Continue

- Qu'on devrait se changer avant, avec nos surplis on ne passera pas inaperçu et sa risquerai d'ameuter nos ennemis

- Tu as raison faisons vite alors avant le retour de sa majesté Hadès

Après avoir pris une bonne douche (Ben quoi ils n'allaient pas partir comme sa non ?) Tout ce petit monde fut enfin prêt

- Alors on y va ?

- Oui tenez vous bien surtout

- Oui seigneur

* * *

La suite ? Au prochain chapitre Review Please!


End file.
